Three Years With Yusei and Aki
by FanficFemale
Summary: Side story to "Choices": What went on between Yusei and Aki during those three years alone together? Now you will know.
1. What We Need, We Get

**A/N: This is a side story/drabble for "Choices" so it would help if you have been reading that first before you start reading this. **

**Basically each drabble will be a moment or event between Yusei and Aki during the three years they've spent alone together.**

**Enjoy!**

"Talking"

_Thinking/Mental Conversation_

**What We Need, We Get**

**Yusei's POV**

I wiped the sweat off of my forehead before I continued working on the engine that would be put in the D-Wheel I was making for Aki. I wanted to make sure that it was going to run as smoothly as possible since she had never driven one before. I wanted her to really learn the joy of a Riding Duel, but she wouldn't be able to do that if the D-Wheel happens to break down and crash on her. No, I'll make sure that won't happen.

I had been working for two hours straight, but it was worth it because the engine was now completed and ready to be put in.

_Now I just have to finish building the D-Wheel to put it in._

I took a glance around the garage/basement and saw only a few scattered parts that were left. I sighed at this. I needed to get more materials if I wanted to finish Aki's D-Wheel anytime soon. Unfortunately, it was too early to go out at this time so I had to wait until it was dark outside before I could leave to get what I needed.

_I need to take a shower anyway._

I had so much grease and oil all over me that if I wasn't careful I'm sure that I would slip and fall when I walk. I did my best to wipe off as much as I could with the hand cloth that I usually use when working before I headed upstairs to take a nice long hot shower. I entered the bathroom and immediately took off my dirty cloths, placing them to the side on the floor. I turned the shower on and set it to the temperature I wanted before grabbing a wash cloth and stepping inside the tub.

I was enjoying the steamy water pouring down on my body. My muscles were becoming relaxed and loosened from all the physical and mental excretion I had been doing when working on that engine. When I felt I was clean enough, I got out of the shower and found a towel to wrap around my waist. Just then there was a knock on the door.

"Yusei, are you done in there yet? I need to speak with you," I heard Aki say on the other side of the door.

That's when I realized that this was the first time I had heard from her today, which was unusual because we would at least see each other twice during the morning and I'm sure it was past noon by now. So whatever she wanted to talk about must be important if she decided to wait this long to talk about it. That being the case I quickly opened the door and told her to come in. She was hesitant at first, but eventually entered the bathroom and decided to take a seat on top of the toilet top. I then settled for taking a seat on the side of the tub which was adjacent to where the toilet was.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" I asked her.

She let a light smile reach her lips before she turned fully around to face me.

"No matter how many times I say you don't have to, you're still going to build that D-Wheel for me aren't you?" she asked causally though there was a hint of mirth in her voice as well.

"Yes. I just need to get some more parts then hopefully I'll be finished in two months tops," I explained to her, making her smile grow which slightly worried me since I knew she wasn't too keen on wanting a D-Wheel in the first place.

"So are you going out tonight then?" she questioned with that smile still clear on her face.

I could tell she was up to something with this and I had a feeling that I had already played right into her hands. But nevertheless I answered the question anyway.

"Yes I am," I answered cautiously.

If it was possible her smile grew even more before she suddenly stood up and suddenly clasped my hands in hers in a joyful fashion.

"Good, then you can help me pick out a riding suit while we're out tonight!" she stated cheerfully before she swiftly left the bathroom and leaving me speechless.

When her words had fully registered in my brain, I couldn't help letting my own smile touch my lips. She was defiantly a cunning female. She was the only one beside Martha who could completely catch my off guard like that.

_Maybe that's why I'm so fond of her._

**Aki's POV**

Despite what Yusei and I were about to do, I admit that I enjoyed spending time like this with him. It was way past midnight and we were in front of a clothing store. I was currently keeping a sharp eye on our surroundings to make sure that no one was around or coming while Yusei was busy hacking into the store's security system. I couldn't help seeking glances at him when he worked on things like this. I marveled at his amazing technical skills and intelligence. I had even begged him to teach me some things and now I could at least identify most parts of the inside of several machines and even understood how some of them worked. However I was still nowhere near his level of knowledge but I promised myself that I would work towards it.

"I'm done," I heard him say quietly and no sooner the doors to the store were unlocked and open.

I immediately went over to the female department and quickly searched for something that would make a suitable riding outfit. Unfortunately I didn't exactly know what to look for since I never even considered getting a riding outfit in the first place.

_But that's why Yusei was here._

With that in mind I turned toward Yusei who was just causally waiting patiently against the wall.

"Have any idea what kind of outfit I'm supposed to look for?" I asked him while rummaging through various clothing.

A thoughtful expression displayed on his face before he opened his mouth.

"It should be something comfortable but fits securely. Protective but not suffocating. Casual but not too casual. I could go on but I think you get the idea," he answered with a slight edge of humor at the end.

I gave him a grin in response letting him know that I indeed did get it and continued searching for the ideal riding outfit. I had to try on about six outfits before we both believed that I finally had picked out the right one. It was a dark red leather jacket, a matching red miniskirt, and matching knee-high boots. A dark purple, almost nearly black, no sleeved vest with three front buckle closures that exposed a good enough portion of my cleavage, and arm length gloves and leggings that matched the color of my vest. Now that I had my riding suit, we made sure everything was the way it had been before and that we left no traces behind before we left the store.

After that we went to an auto shop and broke into it as well. It didn't take any time at all for him to find and get what he was looking for and we exited the place quickly. Of course considering that he already knew what he needed to get beforehand and I hadn't made the difference in the times we left the stores as well. Once he packed up everything in the back trailer that was attached to his D-Wheel, he turned to me.

"We don't need anything else do we?" he asked me seriously.

I thought very hard on this, knowing that we couldn't go out and get supplies like this too often. However nothing came to mind. We had enough bathing and hygienic supplies to last us for three months. We had enough bleach and detergent for washing out clothes for almost two months. We didn't have to worry about hunger or thirst so that wasn't an issue.

_I don't think there's…oh wait, yes there is!_

"We need to stock up on medical supplies. We're running on low since we had last dueled," I reminded him.

"You're right, let's go then," he declared and we soon headed off.

**Yusei's POV**

We had finally finished getting all we needed for the night and returned to our home right away. Once we were home, she took her cloths and the medal supplies upstairs while I started unloading all the auto parts from the mini trailer and placed most of them near the unfinished D-Wheel that I was eagerly ready to finish now. In fact I was debating whether to wait until later to start on it or work on it right now.

_We both need a break after all the stealing we did tonight so don't' you dare go near that unfinished D-Wheel! _

I laughed lightly at Aki's order because I knew she was serious.

_To think there was a time that you couldn't even say what we did was stealing. What did you used to call it…borrowed shopping._

I felt some amusement coming from her before she responded to that.

_That was only one time. I quickly got over it you know._

I let a smile touch my lips at the truthful statement.

_You certainly did._

_And don't you forget it._

My smile turned into a grin as I just realized another thing that I liked about Aki. She was versatile. It didn't take her long to adapt to her new way of life or thinking. After she had made her choice to be reborn, she had no other doubts in her beliefs. She stuck to her new morals like adhesive and accepted them. That is not to say that she was easily persuaded, quite the opposite really. She wouldn't let herself be walked on. She wouldn't hesitate to fight anybody that tried to manipulate her. She had went from the heartbroken, self loathing girl I had first meant to the independent, strong, free willed woman that I knew today.

**A/N: So this first one was basically about how they have to steal in order to get what they need. So yes they're thieves but they only steal when necessary. I thought that was something important the readers of "Choices" would like to know. **


	2. We're like Fictional Characters

**A/N: Here's another one for you! Also these aren't coming in any specific order.**

**Also thanks for the reviews!**

**We're like Fictional Characters**

**Aki's POV**

I couldn't resist laughing right then and there even though I knew that I shouldn't be.

_But how can I not laugh._

However when I saw the frown on Yusei's face and the look he was giving me, I realized that he was misinterpreting my reason for laughing. I instantly settled down before giving him an apologetic smile.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to laugh at that. It's just…" I left off, not sure how to explain it without trying to offend him.

"Just what, that what happened with my parents is some kind of joke?" he retorted bitterly, making me understand how much my laughter had upset him.

"No, that's not it at all!" I told him frantically, since I didn't want him to be angry because of a simple misunderstanding.

"Then why were you laughing about it when I told you the story?" he asked skeptically, but it was clear that he was starting to calm down some.

I avoided eye contact as I began fiddling with my fingers.

"Well…your beginning is very akin to Superman's. Parents were scientists, no one headed the father's warning about the upcoming danger, the son gets sent off in an escape pod as a last minute rescue, the large explosive ending, and the parents died from said disaster. I just thought the similarities were interesting, that's all," I admitted while still avoiding his eyes.

I became worried when there was no response from Yusei so I risked taking a glance at him only to see a slight smile on his face.

"You're right. I'm surprised that I didn't notice it sooner," he replied with an embarrassing expression on his face.

I suddenly felt relieved that he was no longer upset and that the situation had been resolved. Yet that's when I realized something.

"How do you know about Superman anyway?" I asked him out of sheer curiosity.

He actually chuckled at my question before he spoke.

"Just because I lived in Satellite doesn't mean I was cut off from the rest of the world. Besides, you wouldn't believe how many people throw away perfectly good conditioned comic books. I have quite the collection actually," he confessed with some modesty in his voice.

I smiled at the piece of information he just gave me and I had to say something about it.

"I never pictured you as a comic book collector. Then again I'm not one to talk either," I said as my smile grew causing surprise and actual delight to appear on Yusei's face.

"So then what do you like the most? D.C. or Marvel? Marvel's my favorite," he commented, eagerly waiting for my response.

I almost laughed at the excitement that was now on his face. It was like the little boy that was buried inside of him was finally given a chance to come out.

"I prefer Marvel as well, though I don't really collect comics," I told him, bringing confusion in his eyes.

"But didn't you just…" before he could finish, I placed two fingers over his mouth and gave him an amused grin.

"I meant that I collect something that most people wouldn't expect of me, and that's manga. I secretly love manga just like you secretly love comics," I explained to him as I took my fingers away from his lips.

Understanding immediately showed on his face before a smirk come to his lips.

"I read a little of that myself. Enough to know that you look like Kallen from Code Geass. You both even have that whole weak-strong double persona thing in common," he elaborated while keeping that smirk on his face.

Like Yusei, I didn't realize the similarity until someone else pointed it out for me.

"You got me there. But you know what, you remind me of someone else too," I stated, glancing at him with a grin.

"And who would that be?" Yusei asked in a curious yet joyful tone.

"Shadow the Hedgehog. You both are extremely serious, powerful, clever, have a need for speed, don't let anything stop you from doing what you want, and of course your hair styles are the same," I proclaimed causing his smirk to grow even more.

"If I'm Shadow then you're definitely Amy. You both wear red, are very passionate, never give up on what you want, can be gentle and sweet in one second, can be forceful and fearsome the next, and if angry you both become prone to acts of violence easily," he elaborated in an honest but humorous way.

I put a fake irritated expression on my face and playfully crossed my arms in anger.

"Do I need to get a large hammer and whack you on the head?" I asked in mock aggression, trying to keep the laughter from coming out of my mouth.

A sly smile came to his lips before he shocked me by suddenly pulling me close to him. I then felt his artificial breath tickle my ear as he whispered something that I couldn't help but giggle at.

"You'll have to catch me first."

**A/N: Yeah, I decided to do a bit of humor for this one. I also thought it would be amusing for Yusei and Aki to have those kinds of hobbies. **


	3. Scene Reenactment

**Scene Reenactment **

**Aki's POV**

I have no idea how we went from watching a movie to doing this. Ok so the idea came from the movie but still I didn't think this was going to happen. One minute we were watching the movie together on the couch in the living room, the next thing I know we were upstairs in my room recreating a scene from the movie we had just watched. Though it's not too bad, in fact I liked the idea. The only problem for me was staying still for so long. I had to do my best not to move an inch until Yusei was finished.

"Alright, I'm done," he said after three hours, which meant that I could finally move from my pose.

I stood up briefly and stretched out before heading toward my love with a grin.

"So can I see it?" I asked him playfully, knowing that he was already going to show it to my anyway.

A light smile came to his lips before he handed me the drawing pad that was in his hands. I looked at the drawing that was sketched on the paper and was simply amazed by it. Everything was precise and detailed to the point. Nothing was larger or smaller than it was supposed to be. Nothing was out of place. The layer of shading and texture applied to the sketch only enhanced the beauty of it. The way the drawing was prepared made it look like it was alive. The portrait my lover had done of my naked form with me wearing only my emerald cross medallion was extraordinary. I brushed my fingers over the piece of paper that held my image, marveling at its attractiveness.

"I take it by your reaction that you like it," Yusei stated happily and that's when I had to give him a short but sweet kiss.

"It's wonderful," I told him truthfully, which brought a large smile on his face.

"Then it's yours," he answered back before planting a kiss on my lips.

**Yusei's POV**

It didn't take long for the kiss to become more passionate and for my hands to start roaming all over my witch's bare body. A moan came from me when her body pressed firmly against mine. I felt her hands begin lifting up my shirt and I gladly helped her remove it. Then she went right for the belt on my pants and before long my jeans were off too. Soon I was nude as well and my witch and I were ravishing each other right away. Yet before we went too far, an idea came to me. I slightly broke away from Aki, ceasing our actions temporarily. She gave me a confused look but I just gave her a smile before I suddenly lifted her up in my arms and started carrying her bridal style towards the destination I had in mind.

"And exactly where are we going?" Aki asked in a curious yet still witty tone.

"I thought we could follow another scene from the movie," I answered and a look of realization and delight dawned on her face.

"Do those types of cars even exist anymore?" she questioned with her brow rose in interest, causing a small chuckle to escape my lips.

"Only in a museum, but I don't think a trip there is necessary when we have the next best thing," I replied and before she could ask what I meant, we had finally reached our destination.

It only took her a quick glance around the garage, especially at our two D-Wheels that were beside each other, for her to understand what I had in mind.

"Would this even be physically possible?" she wondered as she turned back to face me with a debatable expression on her features.

However I let a smirk form on my lips as I moved my mouth closer to her ear.

"We're about to find out," I whispered huskily in her ear, successfully making her body shiver in pleasure and anticipation.

Aki and I eventually found out that having sex on two D-Wheels is definitely possible.

**A/N: A good little maturity for this chapter. Here I kind of wanted to reveal that Yusei has a special talent: drawing/sketching. I think Yusei could have this talent if he had to draw sketches of things before he starts building them, particularly since he had to build a D-Wheel from scratch. **

**Next chapter will reveal an artistic talent that Aki has (for my story anyway)!**


	4. Thanks Dad

**To LORDZ:** This is based off my other 5Ds story "Choices", so each chapter is following a certain part in that story. If you read that then you will understand this better and why Yusei and Aki seem OOC to you.

_**Thanks**_** Dad**

**Yusei's POV**

I glanced at Aki who was sitting beside me to see that she was still in that sour mood she had been in for most of the day and I couldn't hold my tongue back anymore.

"What's wrong?" I finally decided to ask her, wanting to know what was bothering her so much.

She looked at me with an unreadable expression before she spoke.

"Do you know what day it is?" she asked back.

"June 20," I automatically answered and that's when it hit me.

"Father's Day," I added with a neutral tone in my voice.

She just nodded her head at the answer and said no more after that. Not that she really needed to anyway. I understood perfectly why this holiday would bother her. In fact, I always did my best to forget the holiday even existed because it always brought me down. This was the first time in a very long time that the subject of Father's Day even came up for me, especially since living in Satellite family was one of the last things people wanted to talk about. But now that I remember that it's Father's Day, I couldn't stop those poignant feelings that always plagued me whenever I think about my dad and Zero Reverse. It was true that I no longer blamed myself for what happened and that I no longer let myself take the burden for what my father had done. Yet what still bothered me wasn't the event itself but my parents' death from the incident. Deep down, my heart was still mourning the loss of the parents I never got to know.

"I'm sorry I brought it up," I heard Aki say, brining me out of my thoughts.

I turned to face her and saw a regretful expression on her face.

"You don't need to apologize. You didn't do anything," I told her truthfully.

She must have gotten my double meaning because a small smile formed on her lips before she grabbed my hand.

"Neither did you. You deserved happiness," replied Aki with sincerity.

"I have it now, thanks to _him_ and you," I responded seriously as I squeezed her hand back.

I truly did mean what I said. I was happy with the "life" I was living now. Even though the pain of my dad's absence in my life would probably always be there, the good that came out of it would always outweigh it. Because if it wasn't for my dad I wouldn't have the life I had now and Aki. Realizing this caused a smile to appear on my face.

_Maybe there's a good reason to celebrate Father's Day after all._

**Aki's POV**

When I saw a smile spread on Yusei's lips, I became curious about what had suddenly changed his mood.

"Why the smile?" I asked with my brow raised.

He gazed at me with an admiring look before placing his other hand over mine.

"I realized that my father had done something to help make my life better after all," he answered, keeping that smile on his face.

This surprised me. What could his father have possibly done that was good for him? He had to live without a father figure for most of his life in a place that was anything but perfect. He suffered so much because of his father. So what good did his father do?

"And what's that?" I questioned with some disbelief in my voice.

Yusei obviously caught the disbelief in my tone because his face became serous again.

"His actions eventually lead me to this life with you…Just as your father's actions lend you here with me," he explained in a firm tone that made the impact on his words much stronger to me.

He and I both know how much I despised my father for how he hurt me. I wanted to see him suffer and in pain just like what I had felt those miserable years of my life. Yet, what Yusei said was true too. If it wasn't for my father driving me away, I would have never meant Yusei and discovered the place I truly belonged.

_Maybe there's a good reason to celebrate Father's Day after all._

A grin came to my lips at the realization. This was lifting my mood back up and now I could understand why Yusei had smiled when he discovered this.

"You're right as usual. And when I get the chance, I'll make sure my father knows _exactly_ what he has done for me," I told him as my grin turned slightly into a smirk at the thought of meeting my father face to face again.

"And I'll be right beside you when you do," he replied with assurance, making me happy, knowing that he will be there for me during one of my most important moments.

"Thank you Yusei," I said gratefully before a smile returned to his lips.

"You're welcome. But let's not forget to thank our fathers for being such _wonderful_ people," he proclaimed with some humor in his words, which only made me grin even more.

"Agreed."

**A/N: So this was my little tribute to Father's Day. **

**If you're reading "Choices", keep in mind that Aki wants revenge on her father and plans on getting it and Yusei plans on helping Aki get her revenge too. So I'm sure you can guess what episode(s) that will be based on. Yusei has nothing against his father. He is only saddened by not having him around. This too will come in to play later on and again you can guess which episode.**

**I need to do one more drabble/chapter of this and then Chapter 9.**


	5. Two Year Anniversary

**A/N: So here's another one for you guys.**

**Warning:** This chapter gets a little close to M rating near the end.

**Two Year Anniversary**

**Yusei's POV**

I was currently leaning against the wall from across Aki's bedroom door, waiting painterly for her to come out. While I was waiting, I took out a small black velvet case from my pocket and opened it to look at what was inside it. I stared at it for a while, hoping that Aki would like it. When I heard the door opening, I quickly closed the case and put it back in my pocket before she could see it. When she came out of the room I instantly noticed the medium-sized gift bag she had in her hands.

"What's in the bag?" I asked her in a joking manner.

A sly smile made its way on her face before she came over to me and gave me a quick kiss on the lips.

"You'll just have to wait and see," she replied with mirth causing me to smile as well.

"We better get going, Stardust and Black Rose are waiting for us," I said while grabbing her free hand.

She nodded in agreement as her hand closed tighter around mine before we both headed out.

**Aki's POV**

A genuine smile graced my lips at how peaceful I felt right now. I was currently resting myself in my lover's arms while we were silently watching our two dragons fly in the sky of the spirit world together.

"It's been a good day so far, hasn't it," Yusei stated softly as I felt his arms wrap tighter around me, making my smile grow even more.

"Yes it has," I sighed in agreement, leaning more into his body.

Yet he surprised me when he released his hold on me and spun me around so his lips could meet mine for a kiss. My surprise instantly vanished and I eagerly returned the kiss. Our lips soon separated from each other, leaving warm smiles on our faces. However his smile grew bigger as he surprised me again by taking out a black case from his pocket. He then held the case out to me waiting for me to take it from him. My anxiousness and curiosity peeked as I took the case from his hands. As soon as I opened the case, my mouth opened in shock. Inside the case was a gold cross medallion with incrusted emeralds on it that was attacked to a brown colored jewelry chain.

"I-It's beautiful Yusei," I told him, still awed by the piece of jewelry.

This made a delighted expression appear on his face and I couldn't help smiling back at him as well. I then took the necklace out of the case and placed it into his hands. He gave me a questionable look, which made me laugh at his confused face.

"I want you to put it on me," I explained to him causing understanding to show in his eyes.

When he unlatched the chain I immediately turned my back to him so it would be easier for him to put it on me. I didn't have to wait long before I felt the metal touch my skin and the chain being placed around my neck. A small shiver went through my body when his fingers brushed the back of my neck to latch the chain. I was a little disappointed when his fingers left my neck after he finished fastening the necklace, but his hands grabbing me to be pulled into another kiss made up for it tremendously. Our lips once again broke apart and I never felt happier in this moment.

"It really looks great on you," he stated after taking a glance down at my neck where the necklace now laid.

I smiled at the compliment before I quickly remembered that I still haven't given him my present yet. So I swiftly took his hand and started pulling him with me to where my present would take place.

"Where are we going?" I heard him ask me making me slightly turn my head back to face him.

"That's a surprise," I answered with playfulness as I continued to drag him to our destination.

**Yusei's POV**

I was in absolute shock. Right in front of me was Aki in nothing but a rose colored thong, a red rose design strapless front open bra that barely held up her large breasts, and her new cross medallion around her neck. She was dancing very erotically on the stage, using every curve and muscle of her body exquisitely. The more she danced, the more my shock was being replaced by arousal. I could feel myself getting harder and I wasn't sure how much longer I could contain myself.

Just when I thought it couldn't get any better/worse, she left the stage and started dancing towards me. Before I knew it she had managed to place herself between my legs and stated dancing right in my lap. If I was still alive, I knew my heart would have beaten out of my chest right now. I couldn't stop the load moan that escaped my mouth when she started grinding rapidly against my body. I soon felt her lips touch my ear as she pressed herself even more into my body.

"Are you enjoying your present so far Yusei?" she asked in an alluring voice that sent chills all over my body.

I simply nodded my head because I was sure that I had lost my ability to speak coherently at this point. A smirk spread on her lips before she suddenly got out of my lap, which made me frown immediately. Her smirk only grew more when she saw my frown and before I could question her, the gift bag that she had earlier appeared in her hands. She swiftly dug through it and to my amazement pulled out various _toys_ from the bag. It didn't take me long to figure out what she planned to do with those and it made my arousal spike to new heights.

She then took one of the items in her hands and looked at me with a very seductive look. She soon made her way back onto my lap as she let the thing she was holding come around my neck.

"Are you ready for more of your present my lovely Dark Star?" she asked with a heated passion in her voice.

A smirk greeted my own lips as I gripped her waist and pulled her closer to me.

"I'm always ready for more of my enchanting Black Witch," I answered before bringing her in for a desire filled kiss.

**A/N: So who do you think got the better gift? **

**Ok, for those who have read "Choices" this also explains in Chapter 4 why the duel monsters in the spirit world accepted Yusei and Aki more. They have been to the Spirit World several times before so most monsters had known them by then. I also just liked the idea of Yusei being the one that gave Aki her necklace for this story.**

**Now that this one is done I can focus more on Chapter 9 of "Choices"!**


	6. Sparring

**Sparring**

**Aki's POV**

My eyes were firmly locked onto Yusei, carefully watching his every move. I did not dare take my eyes off of him, knowing that if I did I would pay for it dearly. Our bodies were set in a battle stance as we stared each other down. Neither of us moved a muscle as we waited to see which one would make the first strike. After a few seconds of waiting in complete tense silence, I decided to make the first move.

I quickly closed the distance between us and attempted to make a punch at his face only to have Yusei swiftly stop it by grabbing my incoming fist. He then used his free hand to try and make a hit to my stomach, yet I used my own free hand to block his fist before it could reach me. However when I saw a light smirk cross his lips I knew he was up to something, but before I could even try to figure it out, the hand that held mine quickly grabbed my arm instead and his other hand got out of the grip I had it in and took hold of my other arm as well. He then pulled me in closer to him and instantly used his right leg to knee me in my stomach. I kept my mouth closed as tightly as I could to keep the painful cry that wanted to come out. I would refuse to show any pain, especially when I knew _he_ was watching us.

It was time that I pay Yusei back for that hit so I used my left leg to sweep under his causing him to lose his footing. Yet I had forgotten that he still had my arms captive so when he started falling backward I went along with him. This had ended up with me right on top of him with our faces only a few centimeters away from the other. My body became rigid realizing what kind of position we were in and the fact that I was sure that if the impact of the fall was just a little bit more our mouths would have made contact. And looking at the small blush on Yusei's face he most likely realized the same thing. Yet the moment didn't last long as the expression on his face became serious once more.

"I think that's enough training for now," he causally announced while looking at me expectedly, letting me know he wanted me to get off of him now.

I of course did so and made my way to stand back on my two feet. When I offered my hand to help him back up, I quickly noticed his hesitation and was worried he was going to decline my offer. Yet to my relief he eventually grabbed my hand and I helped lift him back up.

"Thanks," he replied nonchalantly as he immediately let go of my hand once he was up.

I watched him wipe the sweat off his forehead with his arm before grabbing his gloves and jacket from off the nearby table. As I saw him silently put back on his jacket and gloves, a frown reached my lips at the fact that he seemed to be ignoring me all of a sudden. This made me wonder if I had messed up somehow during our training and that he was disappointed in my performance.

"Did I do something wrong?" I couldn't help but ask wanting to know what I could have done to upset him.

I was a bit surprised when he turned to me with a baffled look on his face.

"Why do you think you did something wrong?" he asked back with clear confusion in his voice, which in turn confused me as well.

"You were avoiding me as soon as we stopped so I thought you weren't pleased with my training," I answered honestly not even trying to look him in the eye anymore.

When I didn't hear any response I figured that my assumption was right after all. I should've known that I wasn't doing well. I've never fought before in my life, being the Senator's daughter and I could hardly understand all the fighting terms and moves he taught me let alone successfully do them. I must have looked so pathetic trying to learn how to fight.

_What if he regrets saving me after seeing how useless I am in battler?_

I felt the tears threatening to come from my eyes but I instantly blinked them away. Crying would only prove further to him that I was indeed weak. The feeling of having two masculine arms wrap tightly around me completely shocked me out of my depressing thoughts.

"You were great during training Aki; in fact I was impressed with how quickly you caught on for your first time fighting," complimented Yusei making me look at him to see a warm smile on his face.

"Really?" I asked with hopeful eyes which actually made a small laugh come from his mouth.

"Yes really."

"Then why were you avoiding me a moment ago?" I questioned causing him to suddenly let go of me as he turned his back to me.

"Yusei, what is it?" I asked in concern as I placed my hand on his shoulder, wondering what was bothering him then if it wasn't me.

He slowly turned back towards me though his face was lowered to avoid looking at me and to my surprise a heavy blush was on his face.

"I'm not used to this," he mumbled quietly though I had still heard him.

"Not used to what?" I replied to which another mumble came from his mouth yet this time it was so low that I couldn't hear anything he said at all.

"Come again?" I coaxed hoping he would be louder before he finally sighed in defeat.

"I'm not used to being around the opposite sex like this," he finally answered as his fingers combed through his hair in anxiousness.

"Oh," was all I could say immediately knowing exactly what he meant.

"Honestly, I'm not either," I admitted while fumbling with my fingers as redness appeared on my own cheeks as well.

"You aren't?" he asked surprised, finally looking at me again.

However it was me that lowered my head as memories of how my family and classmates wanted nothing to do with me.

"No one wants to be around a monster," I stated solemnly.

It was then that my face was lifted up by Yusei's hand on my chin as our eyes locked onto one another.

"They're the monsters remember? Besides, you're more beautiful than any of them," proclaimed Yusei causing a huge smile to spread across my face.

No one has ever said anything so wonderful to me before and actually mean it. It was then that I decided to show my appreciation for those kind words by giving him a grateful kiss on his cheek.

"Thanks Yusei. You're beautiful too," I declared sincerely with a large grin.

For a moment I saw the taken aback look on his face when I said that, but it only took a second after that for a smile equal to the size of mine to form on his own lips.

"I think we'll get used to each other just fine," happily stated Yusei and I agreed with him one hundred percent on that.

**A/N: Hope you liked this one. Just to let you know, this one-shot takes place around the first few weeks after Aki's 'rebirth' (those reading Choices you know what I'm talking about). Also for those reading Choices you now know that Aki can fight so expect her to throw a few punches here and there in the story. Now I'll work on the next chapter for Choices so that should be the next upcoming update.**


End file.
